A Valentine for Ginny
by James Potter's Lily Flowe
Summary: It is just a little fluff for Harry, Ginny, Ron and hermione on Valentines day. Please read and review! and read my other story while your at it! smiles at everyone.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny sat in the common room during the early morning hours. The sun hadn't even fully peaked its head up from behind the sky, and the wind was making the trees sway outside the windows. Ginny sighed; morning was her favorite time of day. Perhaps because of its calming affect that it had on her. She stared out the window, thinking of Harry, and how his emerald green eyes which filled with light when he saw her melted her heart. She thought of there time alone together in Hogsmeade, when they went off in to an alley, and had a long snogging session. She was staring out the window when she herd a soft noise behind her. She turned and saw Harry walking quietly down the stairs. He smiled at her and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.  
  
"What are you doing up Gin?" Harry asked, staring in to her chocolate brown eyes. He could get lost in those beautiful eyes of hers.  
  
"I was just watching the sunrise," she said, smiling up at him. She loved being in his arms. He made her feel so happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat down with her on his lap.  
  
"Hmm," Harry said, toying with her flaming red hair. He loved running his fingers through her soft silky hair.  
  
"What is going on in that mind of yours Harry potter?" Ginny asked, poking him playfully in the side. Harry smiled, now was a good time, he thought to himself. He smiled and muttered the summoning charm to bring Ginny's valentines present to him. Ginny stared at the wrapped present that was flying towards them. Harry grinned and caught the package in his hand. He winked and handed it to her. Tears filled Ginny's eyes as she unwrapped the wrapping paper from the box. The little box was a red velvet box with little hearts decorating the lid. When she opened it the little box started to sing, and an angel danced around in the middle of the heart. Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Harry. He smiled,  
"Look inside it," he said in her ear. She peered inside the box and saw a shining object gleaming brightly. She pulled out the ring and gasped,  
  
"Harry, this is too much," she said, her tears falling down her cheeks. Harry smiled.  
  
"Nothing is too much for my angel," he said, taking the diamond ring and placing it on her finger. "This ring will bind our hearts together forever," he said. "It is a promise ring." "I am giving you my heart, and I am promised to only you." He kissed her softly, and she returned the kiss.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter," she said, hugging him close. He held her tightly to him.  
  
"And I love you to," he said, laying his head on her shoulder and smelling her flowery shampoo. They sat that way for a while, in the early hours of the morning, watching the sunrise. They were content, and happy to be in each others arms. 


	2. A Valentine for Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
Chapter 2: A Valentine for Hermione  
  
Hermions sat in the common room after dinner reading her transfiguration book. It was almost the middle of the term; and she would be ready when it came time for her to take her tests. She was reading quietly, her mind focused on the words on the page when a light hand touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Ron standing next to her, his flaming red hair glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"Working hard I see," he commented. She snorted, and closed her book.  
  
"I don't see you studying," she said, smiling up at him. Ron grinned up at her; his eyes were full of laughter.  
  
"I had more important things to do," he stated proudly. Hermione laughed, and turned to stare in to his eyes.  
  
"Like what?" she asked, amused that he would find any excuse to not do his work. Ron smiled brightly up at her and pulled a large pot out from under the table in front of him. In the pot were the most beautiful red roses that Hermione had ever seen. Tears filled her eyes, and she leaned over and kissed Ron softly on the lips.  
  
"I love them!" she exclaimed happily. Ron was smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Happy Valentines day love," he said simply, returning her kiss. Hermione laughed, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the smell of his cologne, and the way it mingled in with his body chemistry to create a scent that was heavenly. Ron smiled warmly in to Hermiones eyes and kissed her softly. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. She was all he would ever need. They sat there in each others arms, oblivious to what was going on around them. They were completely lost in each other. They were surrounded, by a shield of love.  
  
Authors note: Thanks to my reviewers. This story got more reviews then my other story. If you are all wondering why the chapters are so short, it is because it is a series of short stories put together in to one story. I hope you all enjoy my story. And if you like this one, please check out my other story, and tell your friends! Thanks to my reviewers! 


End file.
